Untold Secretes
by Ryogaisthepchan
Summary: Naruto has had it now. He wants to tell Hinata something he’s been hiding for so many years. But as he does, someone had to show him that when there’s light, there’s darkness at the end....NarXHin
1. Untold Secretes

**Untold Secretes**

**AN: Ok first off, I don't own Naruto and all that other stuff. Seconded, this is a NaruHina one-shot story. And three, this is my first one-shot. Hope you in joy!  
**

* * *

"Well since the missions done, I really want to get away from this baka, I'll see you later Hinata. I'm going to take Akamaru home and rest." A boy with a gray sweater on with black pants that went up to his ankles spoke as he stood in front of two other people. Hinata was the one he gave a wave to before he left the girl with long black, purple hair. As he did so, he then heard the other person yell at him. 

"What the hell you say, Dog-boy?" Hinata looked at the two boys that were now holding each other by the caller of each shirt.

"You want to go, baka?" Kiba yelled back at him as Akamaru joined his master by standing next to him and growled along with him. The boy in all orange and black then started to rise up into the air as Kiba seemed to be more powerful in strength then him. "You shouldn't be talking like your stronger then me if I can make you hang like this with one hand, Naruto-baka!" Kiba told him with a smirk on his face.

As Naruto was hanging onto Kiba's hand that's holding him up, he started to glare at him and was trying to kick him in the stomach when Hinata then spoke. "Kiba-kun, Put Na-aruto-kun, do-own, p-plea-ace." Hinata had asked really low making it hard to hear her and the only person, well animal that heard her was Akamaru. He walked away from the two bickering boys and walked over to her.

Hinata looked away from the two boys and looked down to the bog that walked over to her. She gave a smile to him as he sat next to her and then bent down a little to pet the tall dog that was up to her waist. She then gave a small sigh and spoke again as she looked back to the other two. "…..I wish they didn't fight all the time….." Akamaru looked up to her with determination on his face for he didn't like it when she was sad or anything but happy.

He then looked back at his master and Naruto and started to walk over to them. He stood next to the boys and then opened his mouth and took a big bit at each of there arms that were together for they where both trying to push down the other one to the ground. Hinata gave a gasp as she saw what Akamaru had done to Naruto and especially to Kiba. She never in her life thought that Akamaru would do such a thing to Kiba.

As both the boys started to swear out loud making everyone in the streets stop and look at them since they where just standing in front of the village gates. Akamaru then took this moment to walk back to Hinata and then put his head under her right hand, asking for her to pet him for 'his good deed'. Hinata gave a warm smile to the animal and then bent down to her knees and gave a small hug to it. She noticed that Akamaru only bit them to make the two stop fighting and in a way, they did.

Kiba was the first one to stop yelling like mad and looked back at his so-called-friend with a glare. As he was about to ask what made him do that, Akamaru nodded his head to point out that Hinata was with them still. Kiba looked at Hinata and then realized that she was the reason way he did. Akamaru had taken a liking to Hinata for the fact that Hinata was always so kind to him and himself. He also likes Shino but not as much as he did for Hinata.

Kiba gave a sigh and turned around to Naruto after he decided to end the conflict between them. As he turned to look at Naruto, he found himself, a couple of inches away from Naruto. He had stopped yelling bloody murder a couple of seconds ago and ran next to him.

"You call that handing your animal!" Akamaru and Kiba both started to growl at the comment.

Kiba then looked back at Hinata and Akamaru. "Hinata-chan, would you like me to walk you home? I can do that for making you sad."

Hinata looked at her teammate and was a little shocked at what he said. "N-No Kiba-kun. You di-ii-dn't make m-mee sad-dd." Hinata then looked down to her hands that where now in her lap as she bent down next to Akamaru. Kiba gave a sigh and started to walk over to his two teammates that was family to him. He held a hand out to Hinata and looked down to her with a smile.

Hinata looked up to him with a faint blush on her face and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up and then looked back to Akamaru and gave him a nod. "Let's get going, buddy."

Kiba then looked back at Naruto but didn't say anything and started to turn away from him with a smirk plastered on his face.

Naruto was a little confused about that look he got from Kiba and it started to tick him off not knowing what it meant. Kiba then started to walk off. "Hey, what was that all about, Dog-boy? Tell me damn it!" Hinata notice that Naruto was about to run off after Kiba so she ran next to him and grabbed him by the arm.

Naruto felt her grab his arm and looked down to her. She was blushing a little more now for grabbing Naruto and was looking down at the ground to hide it. "Naruto-kun, p-plea-ase leave Kiba-kun, alo-oone." Naruto wasn't able to see her face and didn't really like that. He didn't like it that Hinata was always trying to hide herself.

He knew that Hinata was shy but didn't understand why she should be. Even though her family always said she was weak compared to Neji, Hinata was indeed strong and beautiful. He then swung himself around to be in front of her. He brought his hand up to her chin and pulled her chin up so she could look at him.

Hinata was now staring to blush even more to ear to ear as she looked at Naruto in the eyes. "Hinata-chan, why do you always hide your self?" Naruto asked her as he looked into her eyes with her.

Hinata saw in his eyes that he was looking into her eyes for the answer and waiting for her to answer him. Hinata was waiting for Naruto to just stop looking at her but found it to be taking to long for him so she tried to answer as much as she could. "……..I don't really know, Naruto-kun……." She told him as she stuttered though out the whole sentence.

Naruto was starting to like looking into her pools of silver eyes and started to give a warm smile to her. But to his surprise and Hinata's disappointment, Naruto let go of Hinata and looked away into the village. Hinata then looked at Naruto at confusion on what just happened and what she should do now.

Naruto on the other hand knew what he wanted to do. "Hinata-chan, would you like to come with me? I need you to know something that I've been hiding to myself for years." He then turned to look back at the girl that was only a foot away from him. "Will you listen to me, as you do for others?" Naruto had a series face on but when Hinata looked into his eyes, she saw sadness. She gave a nod to him and as he saw that, he gave another warm smile to her that made Hinata's heart skip a beat. "Let's get some privacy then." He grabbed her hand and started to walk with her.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Hinata was waiting for Naruto to come back from the kitchen as he told her that he was getting her some tea. As she waited for him, she was sitting on Naruto's couch trying her best to find out how she came from getting Naruto to stop fighting with Kiba to then be sitting in Naruto's living room. She was looking down at her hands as her hair came to her face a little.

"_How come you always try to hide your self, Hinata-chan?"_

"_Hinata-chan, would you like to come with me?"_

"_Will you listen to me like you do with the others?"_

Hinata was thinking back at what had happen when she heard Naruto open a cabinet door. "_The tea must be done_..." Hinata looked at where the kitchen door was and then found that Naruto wasn't coming out. She looked back to her hands that were in her lap making some more hair fall down in front of her again. "_What's going on right now? I can't believe that I'm with Naruto-kun alone, in HIS apartment as well. I don't even know what to do and don't really remember why I'm here. All I remember was the sadness in Naruto's blue eyes._"

Hinata then felt a hand push her hair out of her face. She looked up to see that Naruto was sitting next to her now with a warm smile on. Hinata started to blush again for Naruto's hand still being on her face and for the fact that she didn't even notice when Naruto had walked in or when he sat down next to her.

"You ok, Hinata-chan? I called your name at less three times." Naruto asked as he finally took his hand away from Hinata's face and then took his headband off., giving him a softer look.

Hinata then started to blush more and looked down to her hands again as her body was now facing Naruto. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. Y-You cou-uuold hav-ve called me, so I cou-uuold serve m-myself."

Naruto then sat all the way back into the couch and started to laugh as he placed the back of his right hand on his for head and covered the top of his eyes a little. "Silly, Hinata-chan. You barely heard me now. How were you going to hear me call you to the kitchen if you didn't hear me when I was two feet away from you?"

Hinata started to blush again and turned her self away from Naruto. Naruto looked to his right as he noticed Hinata turn around. He then placed his right arm behind her and pushed himself up to the edge of the couch as he lend closer to her. He then saw Hinata flinch as she saw him come close to her. He gave a smaller smirk and reached for her chin with is other hand.

He pulled up Hinata's reddish face so she could look at him. "You ok, Hinata-chan? You never answered me."

Hinata was now getting redder then before as she felt Naruto scooting a little closer to her. She wanted nothing but for Naruto to just lean closer to her and let her feel his moist lips but pulled away from him. Naruto was so confused at what she had done for he did know that she liked him. That was the reason why he wanted to talk to her.

"I'm ok, Naruto-kun." Hinata told him with out stuttering but was very low. Hinata had scooted away from him and started to look at the two cup of tea that were placed on the coffee table before them. Naruto notice that Hinata was looking at the tea now.

"O-oh yea, I forgot about those." Naruto then went over and grabbed them both and handed one to Hinata. Hinata looked at the cup and said thank you as she grabbed it from his hands. But as she did that she held Naruto's hand. Both of them started to blush in front of each other. Hinata then took the cup and looked back to the ground.

"_D-did, Naruto-kun just blush by me toughing his hand? N-no, that can't be! I might like him but he doesn't like me like I do with him, right?_" Hinata then looked at Naruto in the corner of her eye as she took a sip of the tea. "T-this i-is goo-od, Naruto-kun."

"….Yea…." Naruto responded to her as he looked down into his cup. After awhile of Naruto just looking into his cup of tea and not taking one sip of it, Hinata then placed her cup back on the coffee table making Naruto snap out of his gaze.

"Naruto-kun, wasn't there something you wanted to ta-alk abo-out with m-mme?" Hinata tried to ask him with out stuttering but found her self stuttering at the end.

Naruto placed his cup on the coffee table next to Hinata's and slowly answered her as he kept his gaze on the ground. "Yea….." Hinata looked at him a little hurt for she never saw Naruto act like this; depressed, alone, sad. Naruto then flow back into the couch again and his head landed in the middle of the back of the couch making his bottom slide off a little from the couch.

Naruto gave a small sigh and throw his right arm up to his eyes again. "Hinata-chan, just leave…….I thought I could talk to you about it but I-I…" Naruto then was cut off by him self. Hinata was shocked to see that a tear had fallen from his left eye.

Hinata with out realizing where she placed her hand, hand leaned on to Naruto's right leg and asked without stuttering, "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Naruto felt Hinata lean on him and flinched a little by her touch. He wiped his eyes and then removed his arm from his eyes. "It's nothing, Hinata-chan. Just tired……" He then tried to push Hinata off him as he gave her a fake smile but was then pushed back down by a determine Hinata.

Naruto looked at Hinata and saw something in her eyes. He couldn't tell what it was it was saying but couldn't take it anymore for he thought it was saying pity. He looked away from her by looking to the side of him for out of anyone he knew, he didn't want to see pity in her eyes as she looked at him. "Get off, Hinata."

Hinata was shocked and confused as Naruto just spoke to her with a harsh tone. "….No…."

Naruto then looked back at her. "No? Why not, Hinata? What do you want from me?" Naruto started to yell out his questions to her as she looked scared and confuse. The only reason she was scared, was the fact that Naruto was acting so differently. He then pushed her off him and then sat at the end of the couch with his head down. "…."

Hinata didn't know what was going on but knew she wasn't going to leave Naruto when he's like this. She then, with out thinking it over, placed her arms around Naruto's waist from the back and held him close to her. Naruto throw his head up by Hinata holding him and her face in his back. Hinata then slowly moved her head to the side, still holding on to him.

"Please, Naruto-kun. Tell me what's wrong. I want to help you…….with all my……heart…….." Naruto then looked back down to the ground but then wrapped his own arm around on of Hinata's arms.

"Hinata-chan, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I ask you to come over to talk to me but then I yell at you. I'm sorry….."

Hinata then looked up into his eyes and say that he was drowning in sadness and pain. "Just tell me what's wrong, Naruto-kun."

Naruto then pulled Hinata's arms off him and turned to face her. She was surprised by that for he did it so fast but before she could register what he just did. She found her self being kissed by Naruto. He had grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss.

As Hinata was still confused at what was going on, Naruto then started to lick her lips, asking to come in as he kissed her. Hinata then started to close her eyes from pleaser as Naruto licked her lips and gave a small gasp as he then bit her lower lip. Naruto took that time to slide in his tongue into her mouth to explore more of her taste.

Hinata opened her eyes as she felt Naruto's tongue in her mouth but then started to close them again. She then grabbed his shirt with both her hands as she felt Naruto warp her in his arms. Hinata started to join Naruto by rubbing her tongue with his making Naruto moan a little himself.

Even thought Naruto really didn't want to, he pulled away from the hunger Hinata. He looked at her seeing that she still had her eyes closed. He looked at her out of breath and saw her slowly open her eyes as she started to breathe a little heavy with him.

They sat there in silent till Naruto let go of her from his arms. Hinata was starting to get sad when she felt Naruto's, strong, warm, arms leave her but then looked at Naruto that had his head down in front her.

"I shouldn't have done that, Hinata-chan. I'm sorry…..It's just that……your so fucking cute!" Naruto told her as he placed his hands on her arms.

"What d-did you s-s-say, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she started to blush for just realizing what had just happened between them and what he sad.

Naruto then looked into Hinata's eyes and let go of her from his grip. After he stared at her for a moment, he then placed his head on her shoulder. "Hinata-chan, I've been lying to everyone for years but mostly to you……..I-I can't take much more."

Hinata then placed her arm around Naruto and then felt Naruto do the same to her around her waist. "Hinata, I've liked you ever since we went to take the Chuunin exam or maybe before then….." Hinata couldn't believe what she heard and wanted to look into Naruto's eyes to see if he wasn't lying to her but couldn't for Naruto was holding on to her so she couldn't see him.

"I know that you've liked me from the start but didn't want you to come close to me for I didn't think that you should aim so low as to someone like me….."

"_That's not true, Naruto-kun!_"

"I'm weak and nothing special. I bring only trouble to others and I'm labeled, monster."

"_You're none of those, Naruto-kun! Why would you think you're a monster?_"

"I only started to say and act that I liked, Sakura-chan so I could keep you away from me and hope you would give up your feelings for me. You come from an important family that could never let you go out with someone with me….."

"….."

"When Sasuke-teme, left Konoha. That's when I really started to fell something for you and when I was told to leave. All I did as the days went by was think of you….."

"_What???_"

"When I came back from training for three years, all I wanted to do was be with you……But I saw that……you and Kiba got more closer over the years I was gone….."

""

"I waited a whole year to see if you and Kiba were going anywhere and that leads us to today, Hinata-chan….." Naruto then gripped Hinata tighter. "There…..I told you……happy……?"

Hinata then started to smile to him with tears falling down her face. Naruto felt one of her tears fall on his ear and looked up to her as he leaded away from her, still holding her with one of his arms on hers. "I-I didn't mean to make you cry, Hinata. God! I knew I should have waited a little while more to see if you still like me! You must like Kiba….I'm sorry for"

"No, Naruto-kun. I don't like Kiba-kun that way." Hinata told Naruto as she cut him off of his sentience. "H-how cou-uld I if I'm ii-n lov-ve with, Naruto-kun……." Hinata then started to blush as she was able to finally say how she felt about him for so many years.

After a moment of just staring at each other, Naruto then leaned in to Hinata and licked the last of her tears that was falling down her red cheeks. Hinata gave a small moan to that making Naruto smirk a little. He then started to move his tongue from her cheek to the rig of her lip.

"……Naruto-kun……" Hinata got to say before she felt Naruto's tongue lick her lips again and started to give small kiss on them. She then grabbed at Naruto's jacket again but one of them found its way up, under his shirt and started to rub his bare skin. That made Naruto moan after he let them breathe for a moment.

Naruto then started to push Hinata down into the couch as he placed his tongue into her mouth. As Naruto started to suck on her upper lip, he started to grab Hinata's left breast and started to rub it as he mange to unzip her jacket. Hinata gave a gasp as she felt his hand on her breast and started to arch her back making her breast be priest closer to his hand.

Hinata then reached up to Naruto's neck with one hand so she could get more of Naruto into her mouth with her tongue and his. With her other hand, she then removed it from under Naruto's shirt and then started to unzip his jacket.

As Naruto felt his jacket open, he then pulled away from the battle field he was making with Hinata in their mouth's and started to leave love kisses down from her cheek to her caller bone. Hinata was trying to bring Naruto back to her lips by placing her hands on his face but as Naruto looked at the begging girl under him, he gave a smile then lend in to bite her ear and then whispered in her ear,

"Let's take it to the bedroom, Hina-chan." Hinata then felt Naruto grab Hinata from the couch, pushed the rest of her jacket off and grouped to the ground, and carried her to his bedroom, down the hall.

As Naruto placed Hinata on the bed, he stood before her and blushed for a moment at her. Hinata did the same as she saw him staring at her. Hinata then sat up onto her legs from lying down on the bed. "Hina-chan, do you really want to keep going….." Naruto asked as he couldn't believe what was going to happen if she said yes.

Hinata then stood on her knees as she was still on the bed and gave a small kiss on Naruto's lips as she got to his height. She then slid her hand from his upper chest to all the way down to his pants. She grabbed the pants with both hands as she kept kissing Naruto on the neck now and then started to unbutton them.

Naruto took that as a yes and turned his head to the side so Hinata could get a better view of his neck and then raised his hands up to Hinata's shirt. He pushed Hinata down on the bed with him falling down with her. As they both fell, Naruto was able to take Hinata's shirt off and started to suck down her neck again and started to go lower to her mid stomach.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's hair as she gave another moan from Naruto's kisses. She started to ach her back again as she felt Naruto now unzipping her pants. As she looked down to him, she started to blush even more then already as she saw him unzipping them with his teeth. Hinata was about to sit up when Naruto then placed his hand on her stomach and then started to reach for her breast. She laid back down as she felt pleaser for Naruto had started to play with her nipple but then started to slide his other hand down her now half open pants.

Naruto then came up again and started to suck on her left nipple making her moan, "Naruto….kun….." As he liked her moaning his name, he let his hand that was in her pants move down more and placed a finger in her. "…..Naruto….." She gaped at the sudden thing in side her. "…..more….." Naruto then used his other hand to replace his mouth on her nipple and started to rub it.

His mouth then moved up to her neck and then to her mouth. He then started to fight with her tongue again but then with his hand that had his finger in her. He pulled it out and then moved in back in with two fingers this time and started to keep going in and out of Hinata's opening. Hinata then moved away from Naruto's mouth for air and gave a gasp from the pleaser she was getting and started to bit her lower lip. She looked at Naruto as he was breathing heavy and had a smirk on. He then removed his fingers from in side her and started to lick them before her.

Hinata was shaking from pleaser now and wanted more as she saw Naruto lick what she had placed on his fingers. Naruto then slid off his remaining clothing and started to remover the rest of Hinata's pants. Hinata took this time to sit up and take her bra off and went to get closer to Naruto's poisons lips that made you go crazy by its touch and mange to roll Naruto to his side then to his back as her goal was successful. Hinata then started to rub her waist into Naruto's making him moan. She then started to do what Naruto was doing to her and started to kisses him down his neck and slid her tongue on to his nipple. She then used her left hand to feel his tone abs.

She then moved her mouth to his other nipple and then rubbed her waist into his again making both of them moan. "Ah! Hina!" Naruto was taken off guard at what Hinata did. She made her wondering hand go down to Naruto's lower part and grabbed his dick. She then started to rub it on the top of it with her thumb making Naruto throw his head back in pleaser. As his head was back, Hinata then raised her head to his now open neck and started to suck on it making Naruto moan even louder. "Hinata….your making me ……..go crazy here……"

Hinata then stopped rubbing his dick with her thumb but then slid her whole hand around it and started to make her hand go up and down on it. Hinata then stopped sucking his neck and lowered her head to his mid, low, waist. She started to lick and suck right there as Naruto started to hold her head there. "Hinata……faster…….faster……Hinata….." Hinata listened to him and started to move her hand that was pumping him up and down faster. "…….Hinata……." Naruto moaned out loud as he put both his hands to his side.

As Hinata felt his manhood get harder, she then moved her head again and placed her mouth next to his again. She then griped her hold on Naruto's little pal and gasped, "I….want this…..in me." Hinata was telling him in between breathes. "…..Not……your fingers……."

Naruto gave a smirk at her as he also was out of breath as she then let go of him down there. Naruto then pushed Hinata to her back and before they landed, he grabbed one of Hinata's legs and placed it on his shoulder as they landed. "As you wish, Hina-chan." Naruto then placed himself where he could get ready with his dick. Naruto then placed one of his hands on Hinata's waist as the other one rested on the other side of her. Naruto then lend in and pushed in so Hinata could take some of it at a time. Hinata shout her head back from the pain of Naruto coming in but was then hit with pleaser as she felt him coming in more so he could put most of 'it' in her so she could get use to the pain even more.

Naruto could see the pain he put on Hinata as he but his big pal in her. But as he started to put more and more of 'it' in her, the pain on her face was gone. "…..Naruto-kun……... go………" Hinata begged him as she looked into his eye. Naruto then started to thrusts into Hinata making Hinata yell, "Naruto!" She then placed her arms around Naruto so she could get closer to his body heat.

Naruto shout his head back as he felt Hinata kissing him all over his chest. Naruto then placed his head next to her ear as he kept thrusting into her in a steady paste. He grabbed both her hands as he let go of her waist and throw them up above her; holding her steady. "Ahh!" Naruto moaned as he had pushed more of himself into Hinata since he had lead over her.

Hinata started to lick Naruto's checks since she was pined down by him. "……Faster…..Naruto……" Hinata moaned out as she kept kissing him on the neck and throwing her hip into his. "Mhmmmm"

As Naruto gave a warm smile to her, he then started to lick her ear lob and started to travel down to her neck and stopped as he reached to the spot where her neck ended and her shoulder blade started. "…..Hinata…..rap your legs around my waist……." Naruto demanded in between kisses.

Hinata non-hesitant complied with Naruto's command. She then started to ach her back for wanting to place her body next to his, but Naruto still had her pined down.

Naruto felt her legs around him and saw her struggling to get out of his grip. "**Show her that you're the male, not her.**" A voice demanded in Naruto's head.

Naruto stopped moving but heard Hinata moan for more. He then continued. "_Damn it, Kyuubi! Leave me alone till I'm done!_" Naruto yelled to the demon in him as he went a little fast into Hinata making her yell his name again.

"**If you don't show her that you're the male, I'll do it for you…..Do you want that?**"

Naruto got anger with the demon and found him self baiting into Hinata on the neck. Na-Naruto!" Hinata yelled in pain. Naruto didn't listen to her cry for he was feeling something happening to him and bit down harder. "Naruto…..that hurts….." Hinata was now trying to loosen his grip on her hands but couldn't. "Naruto, please……stop that……"

Naruto then started to pump into her faster, making Hinata a little scared at his change in speed. Naruto then stopped baiting on her, leaving a red mark and bleed a little. He took his lips to hers and before her took them; Hinata saw that Naruto's eyes where now red and not his beautiful pool of blue ones. He focused his tongue into Hinata's mouth and started to push her wrists harder down into the bed. She felt his tongue dive into her mouth making Hinata confused even more on what's happening.

She was having the best thing happening to her with the person she's been in love with for so long, to something that's starting to scare her. She then started to move her legs from around Naruto away and tried to lay them on the bed. Naruto though, started to growl at her for doing that, that he then held Hinata's hands with one hand now and reached down to her left leg with the other. He forced her leg to go up in the air and over his shoulder.

He started to pump her faster making Hinata cry in more pain and tears coming down her face. Hinata was begging pumped so hard, the bed started to hit the wall every time Naruto thruster into her. "Naruto! Please stop!" Hinata cried as Naruto stopped kissing her lips and went back to his mark on her neck.

Naruto after another thrust sent his head up and yelled, "God, Damn you!" Naruto pulled out of Hinata and laid her leg on the bed. He then let go of Hinata's hands and placed his hands on each side of her and did the same with his legs so he could gaze down at the scared Hinata. He started to breathe heavy to gain control of his body again.

Hinata looked up shaking in confusion and with eyes filled with tears. Naruto looked back at her and as he did, Hinata saw that he had his eyes again. "Hinata…..I-I……" Naruto started to shack him self as he gazed down to Hinata's neck and say what he had done. He bought his hand to it and rubbed the mark he left on her to rip the blood off.

"N-Naruto-kun, what h-happen to you?" Hinata asked as she felt his hand on her neck. Naruto then bent down and kissed it softly with his lips and then placed his head on her shoulder as she still was shaking along with her.

"…..I already told you…….I'm a monster……." Naruto then let a tear fall from his eyes and land on her shoulder. "Look what I've done to you……I made you……" Naruto then stopped talking as he felt Hinata's shacking hands on his back, holding him in an embrace. Naruto then shifted his other arm to go under her and started to embrace her as well. "…..If only, Kyuubi didn't……"

"_Kyuubi?_"

* * *

**_Me_: And that's the end! Hope you liked my story. I know that it's a crappy ending but I didn't really want to see a happy ending cause that's how it always is and I wanted to be different, lol. Also, I don't know if Hinata gets to find out about Naruto's secret of Kyuubi. I know Sasuke and Sakura do but don't know about the others…. Oh well - Oh and if you got lost on how many years went by when Naruto was telling Hinata about his own crush on her, it was at less 3-4 years making them at less 16 or 17 in the story and yea. **

**_Naruto_: Yea, but why did you have to bring in Kyuubi into this? That's not nice.**

**_Me_: Because in this story, Naruto-kun. I AM GOD!**

**_Naruto_: …….**

_**Kyuubi then hit Naruto in the back and sent him flying**_

**_Kyuubi_: And why wouldn't I be in the story? That's the only reason why people read this crap you call an anime.**

**_Naruto_: How in all seven hells did you get out of me!?**

_**Kyuubi then walked next to author and they both started to give an evil look to Naruto that was still sitting on the ground.**_

**_Me_: I AM GOD HERE! ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN!!!**

**_Naruto then sighed and started to walk off as the other two started to laugh together at Naruto's pain_.**

**_Hinata_: Umm please leave reviews…..**

**_Me_: And tell me if I should try and continue this one-shot story with another one-shot. Thanks for reading.**


	2. My Hinata

**Untold Secretes**

**A/N: Ok then! I've decided to continue my one-shot as a story. Meaning, its going to contain more then at less 3ch. Hope you all will read. Since I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the next ch., Ill give you guy's a little story to read. Have fun! Oh and keep note. I made this short-story in class with a friend when we were getting tired.**

**-- ****Heirii Me!  
**

* * *

**My Hinata**

Naruto starts looking around as he jumps around.

Heirii: What are you doing, Naruto-kun?

Naruto runs up to Heirii's face.

Naruto: Have you seen my Hinata!?!

Heirii: ….Is that why your jumping around like a baka?

Gaara: ….Oh god! Not this not "My Hinata" crap again.

Naruto runs up to Gaara and hits him right in the face.

Naruto: Hinata-chan, isn't yours! She's My Hinata!

Gaara: I said if I have to hear 'My Hinata' one-

Gaara was then cut off by Naruto.

Naruto: NO! MY HINATA!

Heirii hits Gaara behind his head.

Heirii: Stop saying, 'My Hinata' already!

Naruto starts to turn into Kyuubi as he growls at the two.

Naruto: ….My Hinata…..

Heirii: …..

Gaara: ….Crap…. Naruto! I get it! She's **your** Hinata!

Heirii: God damn it, Naruto! She's all yours! Now stop before its to late to control your body from Kyuubi!

Gaara: Yeah, you don't see me doing that around anyone. Do you?

Naruto turns back to himself with a evil smirk plastered on his face, ear to ear.

Naruto: That's true but I see you run into the forest after seeing Sakura-chan and doing this.

Naruto then runs up to a tree and starts to yell Sakura's name out loud in a moaning voice and humping the tree. Heirii then turns to Gaara and starts to point and laugh at him for Gaara seemed to be embarrassed with a small hint of blush on his cheeks.

Gaara: ….Shut….up…..you don't know what your saying, Naruto.

Heirii finally stops laughing and looks at Gaara with a smirk.

Heirii: I bet it's true.

Gaara then sends his sand at both Heirii and at Naruto that was still humping the tree and moaning Sakura's name.

* * *

**A/N: And there you go. This is what happens when my friend and I get bored. LoL. Anyways hope to post my next ch. soon. Oh and my friend is a GaaXSaku fan so yea.**


	3. To Tell The Truth

**Untold Secretes**

**AN: Sorry for not posting this chapter sooner. I've been doing a lot of stuff lately and didn't have the time to work on it. First, I'm still in high school so yea, and then I have three jobs and that makes me very tired. And also, I-**

**Kyuubi: Nobody cares, kid.**

**Heirii: What if they do care, Kyuubi!?! What if!?! You can't speck for everyone!**

**Kyuubi: But I already know that they don't.**

**Heirii: And how's that?**

**Kyuubi: They just want to read about me, that's why.**

**Heirii: …………..**

* * *

Naruto flew into a tree that was giving a shadow to the front door of the Hyuuga Clan in the moon lit night. Hinata ran to Naruto as he sat there rubbing the back of his head. Hinata then knelled down to him and looked him over to make sure he wasn't badly hurt. She was about to help him up but once her hand was about to hold him, she started to shake.

"_Why am I hesitating to touch him? I want to help him but…_"

Naruto saw that Hinata was shaking before him and tried to cover his face with his hair from the sadness coming out on his face. He knew that it was because of him that she was shaking. He was about to push himself up to his feet when the person that made him fly into the tree, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt since he hadn't zipped his jacket up after leaving his house.

Naruto was then lifted up into the air when Hinata yelled out, "Nii-san!" Hinata started to tug at the boys sleeve to make him snap out of whatever he was in and drop Naruto. Naruto raised his hands up to the boys hand on his collar and was trying to also make him at less loosen his grip on him, for the collar was now chocking him all around his neck. "Neji nii-san! P-Please s-sea-at Naruto-k-kun down." Hinata begged her cousin but found it not working.

"You have a lot of juts for coming around here after what you did to, Hinata-sama." Neji told Naruto as both Hinata and Naruto looked shocked at what he just told him.

"_Shit! Does he know what we both were doing earlier?_" Hinata and Naruto asked themselves as they looked at Neji to see if the answer was on him in bright, written, color's ((Well Hinata wouldn't say shit but yea)).

"Someone told Hinata-sama's father, that you hurt Hinata." Neji then gripped the collar even titter, making it even harder for Naruto to breath. "As he saw you both where walking over here when he heard Hinata-sama yell in terrier. He ran over to where it came from only to see Hinata telling you to step off…. then you pushing her to the ground. He was about to come to her aid, but said that you saw him coming and picked her up and ran off, leaving him behind. He tried to follow you guys but lost you…..He then came to me after talking with Hinata-sama's father."

Naruto looked slowly back to Hinata only to see her hugging her self as though she was trying to shield herself. She was looking down with a daze and her face covered with her hair that fell down to the front of her. "…..I'll tell you everything once you put me down….." Naruto told Neji in between breaths.

Neji then swung his other hand at him and punched Naruto in the stomach. "You're in no place to give orders, Uzumaki. Now tell me if what I said is true." Neji then throw another swing at Naruto's stomach but with more force, making Naruto cough up some blood that landed on Neji's arm that was still holding him up in the air.

**Flash Back**

((Aww come on. It wouldn't be Naruto with out a flash back. LoL))

After Naruto and Hinata were sitting holding each other for awhile, Naruto was the one that broke the lock. He wanted nothing but to hold Hinata close to him as he was now; her head placed on his chest as she lay on top of him. Her hair spread around his shoulder and so close to his face, he could smell her shampoo that smelled of flowers in wet rain. Oh and the fact that she was in her birthday suit was also a plus.

But he knew she was holding back fear of him. He had stopped shacking awhile ago thanks to Hinata claiming and reassuring that everything was alright. She was still shacking all over and every time he'd place a hand on her to comfort her, she'd flinch every time.

He planted a kiss to her head and slowly started to rise and hold Hinata close to him still but then gentle put her to the side of the bed so he could sit at the edge of the bed and had his back to her. Hinata watched him as she grabbed some sheets to cover herself. Naruto then stood up and walked out of the room. Hinata looked away as he did that for even though she knew he was naked, she started to blush a little as she saw a naked Naruto, walk out of the room.

She then saw her cloths placed on the bed and looked up to Naruto that was zippering up his pants. She looked a bit confused but relived as she looked back at her cloths before her. "I'll take you home…before it gets later…." Naruto then walked off but glanced over at his alarm clock as he did so. _"It's only 12:40am. It'll be safe still to get to her home with out any trouble…hopefully."_

Naruto walked into the bathroom of his that was in the hallway; leaving Hinata alone again. He knew she wasn't going to change with him there so he walked off with his cloths.

Hinata was watching Naruto as if he was going to do something more then just get dressed. As she heard the bathroom down the hallway close, she hurried to put on her cloths. She was happy that all of it was on the bed thanks to Naruto. When all her clothing was on but her shirt she saw that Naruto's shirt was on the bed with hers.

For some reason she looked down at his shirt as though it was going to jump up at her if see looked away. She then stanched her shirt away from Naruto's shirt that was on top of it and kept staring at his. Her eyes then slowly turned to hate and sadness. She throw his shirt at the wall next to the bedroom door.

"Why! Why did this have to go wrong?" Hinata was yelling to her self a loud and hoping the answer would come. Hinata then slide on her shirt but when she laid her hands on her lap, a tear fell on her hand. She looked down and raised the hand that had the tear on it. She felt her cheeks and found she was crying. She pulled the sheets up to her face making the sheets go over her body again. As so, she then brought her knees up to her chest and placed her face on them. "Why…" Hinata then started to cry into the sheets, which were holding most of the sounds of her crying back to not be heard.

Naruto was standing out side the room when Hinata had thrown his shirt at the wall. He held his head down and leaned against the hallway wall as he realized that Hinata was crying now. After awhile, he then heard that Hinata had stopped crying and was walking. He lifted his head only to see a puffy, red eye Hinata before him.

Hinata was looking at Naruto surprised to see him right there. _"When did he get there? How long has he been there?"_ Naruto then looked away from her again and started to walk over to his room. "…I forgot my shirt…." Hinata watched him walk by her with hurt in his eyes and placed one hand over her mouth. _"He heard me! Oh no!_"

Naruto slid on his shirt and took a deep breath before walking out to where Hinata was still. He walked passed Hinata but then stopped with his back to her. "…Lets, hurry Hinata-chan…" Naruto stuttered her name a little. "….before it gets later…." Naruto then walked over to the living room to grab his jacket that he left behind when he went to get hers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto and Hinata were walking in complete silences in the moon lit night. The streets were mostly empty besides a couple of drunken people walking around and some teenagers hanging about. Naruto was walking a little faster then Hinata making Hinata hurry a little just to keep up with him.

"Umm Naruto-kun, can you slow down a little?" Hinata asked with such a small voice that you couldn't really hear her and had not stuttered once. Naruto as he twitched by hearing her voice and making Hinata look at him confused for she couldn't tell what was wrong with him. Was he depressed or just anger with her was all she was asking herself. She was about to ask him once again to slow down for her since he didn't respond to her last time till Naruto stopped walking.

Naruto started shaking non-stop and looked like he was about to fall down to his knees till Hinata touched his back out of concern. He then grabbed Hinata's hand that was on his back and throw her against an ally wall that they were near. Naruto then walked over to her as she rubbed the back of her arm from the pain of her funny bone being hit. Naruto then grabbed the arm that got hit and gripped it tightly; pushing it above her against the wall. As so, he placed his right leg in between Hinata's legs making her rise a little and let her body rest on his leg a bit.

Hinata look into Naruto's eyes and saw the same blood, thirsty eyes from before. She started to tremble at the sight of it. _"The last time I saw those eyes was when everything started turning ugly!"_

Naruto's free hand then pushed Hinata's hair to the side for she was trying to hide the mark he had left on her. She didn't want to explain that to anyone. Naruto then pushed up under Hinata making her moan a little. Hinata started to blush and wanted to hide after what noise she just let escape her but couldn't since Naruto had pined her up.

Naruto grinned as he heard her moan then bent down to his mark and bit down once more as he sucked on it in between bits. Hinata jumped up from the pain at first but couldn't help but to also feel a little bit of pleaser at the same time. "Na-aruto-kun….." Hinata was trying to tell him to stop but half her body didn't want to for Naruto had now placed his free hand on her left breast since his right arm was holding up one of her arms to the wall. She then placed her free hand behind his head without even knowing it.

He started to rub her breast a little but slowly went ruff. She then felt his left hand sliding down to her waist. His hand then snuck under her jacket and slowly after, her shirt. "Nar-naruto-kun!" Hinata couldn't believe he was doing this right now and in public with her. She could tell that Naruto wasn't going to listen to her since she could now feel his hand go under her bra.

Hinata didn't want this right now for what happened earlier tonight and for they were in public as well. She bought down her free hand from behind his head to his chest. Naruto felt her warm touch, touch his skin at his bare skin on the neck making him moan a little and bit down harder on his mark. That bait made a tear fall from Hinata for that one only had pain in it.

Hinata started to put her hand on Naruto's left arm and was trying to push his hand out of her cloths. Naruto, without moving, glared at her for trying to stop him and started to push her harder to the wall behind her. Hinata gasped for air for she couldn't take the sudden presser. Naruto then released his mouth from his mark and entered a ruff kiss on Hinata's lips. Hinata was now trying to push him completely off her. She didn't know what was going on with Naruto. She was right about to yell out but couldn't for Naruto was still eating anything he could in her mouth.

He pulled Hinata's tong out of her mouth to his with his own tong and started to nibble on it before he took bait. Hinata was trembling now and felt week. She couldn't push him at all off her but luckily, Naruto had stopped kissing her and that gave Hinata enough time to scream out loud. She know speaking to him wasn't going to make him stop what he was doing so screaming seemed to be to next best thing.

Naruto glared at her for her out burst and slapped her across her face. The hit was strong enough to make her fall to the ground and off his leg. Hinata sat up and looked up at Naruto that was completely shacking now. She placed her right hand on her right cheek where she got hit and was completely shocked at what he did to her. She started to cry but didn't make a noise for she was too afraid to.

One of Naruto's shaky hands pulled out a Kunai out of his poch and slowly raised it to his upper, left arm and throw it down fast into his flesh. Hinata watched in horror and was even more confused now and saw that Naruto was now breathing heavy and tearing a little as he glared at her.

But then he heard someone running to them. He turned to see someone was indeed running over to them. Without saying anything, Naruto picked up Hinata and started to run off. Hinata didn't want to be with him right now and was trying to get out of his grip but then looked into Naruto's eyes as he looked forwarded. "Hinata……I think we need to talk about something……."

**Flash Back Ends**

((And more to come! Lol))

Naruto looked up after coughing up blood into Neji's angry eyes and slowly started to put his arms down to his side. "Neji, do as you please……for what you s-say……is all….true……" Naruto told Neji as he closed his eyes from giving up now. He didn't want to hurt Hinata anymore then what he has in one night and maybe if Neji killed him Hinata would be better off now.

"And is that red mark on her face because of you?" Neji demanded for an answer.

"…Yes…."

"Brace yourself, Uzumaki! Your life ends now!"

* * *

**_Heirii_: And there you go you guys! Hope you liked it! Oh and sorry for it being short. It's just that this story was supposed to be a one-shot so that's kind of why the first chapter is longer then this one.**

**_Naruto_: I don't care that you continued this story but why did you make me hump a tree in that short story before this.**

**_Heirii_: Because it's something everyone could see you doing one day!**

**_Naruto_: WHAT! Why's that!?!**

_**Hinata seeing that there was going to be a fight soon, decided to change the subject.**_

**_Hinata_: Umm Heirii-san, since your adding onto this story. Who's going to be in this story now, besides Naruto-kun, myself, and K-Kyuubi-sama?**

**_Heirii_: Oh, well I was going to add Neji-san, Kiba-san, and Shino-san. I'm also thinking about Sakura-san as well. But she's a maybe.**

**_Kyuubi then runs into the conversation._**

**_Kyuubi_: Wait what? You're adding more humans into this story? Why do that when they just want to read about me and that (points to Hinata) getting it on.**

**_Heirii_: Because I'm god here!**

**_Kyuubi_: Don't bullshit me! You read the reviews!**

**_Heirii_: Kyuubi, if you don't shut up. I'm going to make you fall for Naruto-kun and make it seem that that's why you hate Hinata-chan so much. Because she's taking you love toy. You want that?!**

**_Kyuubi_: …………..Damn it………….**

**_Heirii_: Leave reviews and read my next chapter!**


	4. Suprise

**Untold Secretes**

**Heirii**: Hi guy! Sorry for not posting this earlier. I just wasn't really working on it cuz you know. I wanted to have a life! Lol

**Kyuubi**: Just get on with it…

**Heirii**: Why are you always to mean to me Kyuubi? What did I do to you?

**Kyuubi**: Do I have to have a reason to hate a baka?

**Heirii**: Are you calling me, the author of this story, the person that can make you do what ever she wanted you to do, the person that can send you to a different level of hell? Are you calling me a baka?

**Kyuubi looks over to Naruto that was looking at a tree and was yelling about something.**

**Kyuubi**: I can take what ever you throw at me since I've been to every hell already…….

* * *

Naruto awoke and found him self lying in a bed. It didn't really sink in till he turned his head to the side and saw someone sitting in a chair looking at him. He sprung up as he widened his eyes to see that, out of anyone to be in his bedroom, it would be Shino. As he did so though, a sharp pain came about making Naruto grip his stomach.

"You should rest, Naruto-san." Shino told Naruto as Naruto felt as though he was out of the loop on how he got like this. "Naruto-san, rest up and I'll get you something to eat." Shino got up from his seat and was about to walk out but Naruto then called out to him making him stop.

He didn't look back at him but stood there waiting for Naruto to continue. "What happen when I," Naruto was cut off by the boy with sunglasses.

"I was walking around gathering some night bugs when I heard Hinata-chan yelling about something. I ran over in time to see her trying to protect you from Neji-san."

Naruto looked at him but then looked back down at his hands that rested on his lap now. "T-Thank you, Shino."

"Don't thank me. I'm the one that hit you more then Neji." Naruto looked right back at Shino on his comment.

"W-What do you mean?" Naruto asked out of confusion.

Shino was still standing there with his back to Naruto as he continued after a moment of silences. "After I broke you and Neji, Neji-san was yelling about how you harmed Hinata. I looked over to her to see that she indeed was hit but as I looked her way. She started to shack her head and told me that Neji had it wrong. She then asked me to take you home since Neji-san managed to throw you into a wall before I got there, making you unconscious."

Naruto was looking down at his lap again as he was trying to remember any of this. "As Hinata took Neji inside the house and said good night to me, I looked down at you since I placed you there after picking you up. You started to talk in your sleep saying, 'Sorry, Hinata-chan'. When I heard that, I snapped.

I know Neji-san doesn't or wouldn't lie about this kind of thing so I knew then that you had done something to Hinata-chan." Shino stopped talking and silences took over the room again.

Naruto didn't know what to do now. He was in the same spot as he was with Neji. He was being questioned once again. "Shino, you know I might take things out of hand but I," Naruto was cut off by Shino's grip. Naruto was thrown against the headrest of the bed, with Shino pushing his neck into it.

Naruto grabbed his arm and found him self trying to pull off some ones hand off his neck once again. He looked at Shino with half closed eyes. "What did you do?"

"………I can't……breathe…….Shino……" Naruto told him in between breaths.

"………." Naruto found that Shino wasn't going to let go so he let go of his grip on his hand and felt even more presser on his neck. The back of Naruto's head was crushing into the head board of the bed.

"Hey Shino, don't make me have to break you two up again." Naruto slowly as he could, looked over to the doorway of his room to see Kiba there, leaning against the door frame. After a second or so, Shino let go of Naruto, letting Naruto fall over to his side, gasping for air as though he was a fish out of water.

Shino walked out of the room but stopped as he saw Kiba's arm in front of him. Shino stood there in silence till Kiba realized that he wasn't going to say anything so he gave a sigh and dropped his arm. As so, Shino then walked out of the room leaving Kiba there with the yellow fish on the bed.

Kiba walked over to Naruto and sat down on the bed with him. "You fucked up, Naruto. What the hell happened after I left you two?"

Naruto looked up to him, sadness written all over his face and spoke softly. "I don't think you would like to know……" Kiba gave another sigh and looked away from Naruto.

"Try me."

Naruto looked away and asked, "Why are you here Kiba? Why did you help someone that just hurt one of your teammates?" Kiba looked over to Naruto to see him in the verge of tears.

"Because I know that you would never hurt someone on purpose unless they had it coming and we all know, Hinata-chan didn't have that coming." Kiba then placed his arms behind him and leaned back on them. "To answer your other question, I was walking about since my sister was making so many commands for me to do, that I decided to leave. I left Akamaru home since they would think that I'd still be there with him and also, he was asleep."

Naruto looked at him. "Is that when you saw me with Neji?"

"No. That's when I saw you on the ground underneath Shino's foot." Naruto looked down to his stomach. "He told me what happened and I told him to just clam down. I know Hinata-chan wouldn't want all three of us to fight, so I made him take you home. As he cared you here, he'd find away to hit your head into anything possible." Kiba gave a small chuckle. "It was kind of funny to see. I never saw Shino act like that before."

Naruto looked back at Kiba and placed one of his hands on his head and felt bandages there. "I was the one that cleaned you up. Shino was going to use other stuff that I didn't even know of and didn't think that would be a good idea." Kiba told Naruto as he went back to just sitting on the bed.

Naruto put his arm back down and looked down on his lap again. "Thank you Kiba……I think I'll be fine from here. You can leave now….."

"I can't." Naruto looked up at Kiba that was looking else where. "I can't leave you like this."

Kiba then grabbed Naruto's left hand and pulled him close to his face. Naruto then found his lips on Kiba's. Kiba had pulled them into a kiss. Naruto sat there in shock till Kiba finally pulled away. They both looked in each others eyes with different saying in them; confused, lust, shocked, and passion.

"K-Kiba, what was that?" Naruto asked as he tired to pull his hand out of Kiba's grip.

"……..Naruto I've liked you for awhile now. I don't know why but I just do…..I never made a move till now because of, Hinata-chan. I know that she likes maybe even love's you with all her heart but when I see you like this, a way that you never show others; depressed, alone, and scared. All I want to do is hold on to you……."

Naruto didn't know what to do. He just got kissed by Inuzuka Kiba. Now they where both sitting inches away from each other on the bed. Kiba then let go of Naruto's hand and looked away. "Sorry, Naruto." Kiba then stood up as he gave a sigh and walked out of the room.

Naruto was sitting in his room now alone when he heard someone run back into the room. It was Shino again. Shino stood there till Naruto asked what he wanted. All he did was stand there till Kiba ran up behind him. "Shino, clam down! I know your fucking pissed at him but killing him would only hurt Hinata even more!" Kiba yelled out to him as he grabbed one of his arms.

There was even more silence in the room till Shino stormed off. Kiba watched his teammate leave but then looked back at Naruto. "Don't worry, Naruto! I'll fix everything for you. Just rest up for now." Kiba then gave a smile to him with a wave and started to walk out.

"Wait, Kiba!" Naruto yelled out to him making him stop and look back at him. "You don't have to…." Naruto looked back down at his lap. "Nothing can go back to normal…." Naruto gave a sigh. "Can you tell Hinata-chan, I'm sorry…..please?"

Kiba didn't say or do anything but only walked out to catch up with Shino.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata was sitting in a room with Neji right behind her and her father in front. She had her head down as she sat before her father in silence. Neji was looking back and fourth from Hinata and her father.

"Tell me Hinata. Is what happened all true?" Her father asked with a glare. Hinata only gave a nod and was about to add on but was cut off. "It's decided then." Hinata looked up to her father. "You are not aloud to be with Uzumaki Naruto in anyway."

"Hiashi-sama, what about missions?" Neji asked with no emotion on his face.

"I'll talk to the Tsunade-sama about that so she won't be," Hiashi was then cut off by Hinata standing up with her head low. Both men just looked at her confused.

"I-I don't w-wa-ant that, fa-ather….(I forgot how to spell father in Japanese)" Hinata was shaking as she stood up for herself to her father. "Nar-Naruto-kun, did do what was told to you but,"

"There is no but." Hiashi stated as her cut her off and making Hinata sit down again. "It doesn't matter anyways for you won't be leaving the house for the next couple weeks." Neji and Hinata looked at Hiashi with shock and confusion. "She and you, Neji-san, will not be leaving."

"…….Why's that, Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked as he sat there before him.

"You two will be getting ready for the ceremony."

"What ceremony?" Neji asked out of confusion.

"The consul and I have decided that Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji will be wed to each other." Both teens looked at the head of the family in confusion.

"But Hiashi-sama, isn't that not allowed?" Neji was able to ask after awhile of silence past in the room.

"The consul and I have thought about this for awhile now….We want to bring the Head family and the Branch family together. It's about time that the Head family takes there own falls if its there time and not the Branch family only…." Hiashi then stood up and started to leave the room.

Neji was looking down to the ground and was trying to take all this in. He then looked over to a shacking Hinata. Hinata was sitting there with her head down and eyes closed. Neji didn't know what to do or tell Hinata as he looked at her. All he did was sit next to her.

"_Naruto-kun!_"

* * *

**Heirii**: Well there you go! Another chapter was made for you guys! Hope you liked it!

**Kyuubi**: I didn't….

**Heirii**: I'm sorry, Kyuubi but I'm bring more humans in so stop complaining!

**Kyuubi**: I don't care about that anymore….

**Heirii**: Then what is it?

**Kyuubi**: I'm not in this chapter at all….

**Heirii**: ………………..


	5. The Ending

Untold Secretes

Naruto: And I am, whatever you say I am

If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?

In the paper, the news everyday I am

Radio won't even play my jam

Cause I am, whatever you say I am

If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?

In the paper, the news everyday I am

I don't know it's just the way I am

Heirii: What are you doing, Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Eh?

Heirii: Stop trying to be Eminem……

Naruto: 'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady

All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating

So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up,

please stand up, please stand up?

Heirii: Stop it!

* * *

"Hinata-chan, are you there?" A girl with pink hair whispered into a window. Hinata was in her room as she heard someone calling to her. She walked over to her bedroom window to see Sakura standing there with a smile.

"Sakura-san, what ar-are you doing here?" Hinata asked as she looked at the girl.

"I tried coming in the front door but they said that no one can see you. What's going on?" Sakura asked as she jumped into the room as Hinata opened the window more so she could; Hinata stood quite and looked down at her hands. Sakura gave a sigh and sat down on her bed. "Well whatever. Naruto wants to see you"

Hinata looked up in surprise and then went back to looking at her hands. "And I think you should see him. You have been in your house for over a three week now. You haven't been assigned to any missions and now no one's aloud to see you. Not even your own teammates. What's going on?"

"……I-I,"

"She doesn't need to tell you, Haruno." Neji told Sakura as he cut off Hinata in her sentence and stood outside of Hinata's open window. Both girls looked at him as he jumped up into the room. "Leave…"

"And what if I don't?" Sakura yelled out to Neji. "I'm worried about Hinata! Everyone is!"

"You don't have to worry about her. Everything is fine, Haruno. Now leave." Neji told her with no emotion on his face.

"No! Not till I get some answers here!" Sakura told Neji as both of them started to glare at each other. Hinata then spoke up,

"Sakura-san, everything is fine like, Neji-kun had said….. If you would kindly tell that to everyone for me, I'd be very grateful." Hinata then looked at Neji and gave him a nod. Neji returned the nod and left the room leaving the two girls there.

"What's going on Hinata?" Sakura asked as she kept her ground. "I don't buy that everything is ok! And when did you ever call Neji, kun?"

Hinata looked at Sakura and sat down next to her. "Sakura-san, I'll tell you everything till I have the ok to tell people but right now, it's not allowed to be spoken of…..I'm sorry…."

Sakura looked at Hinata as Hinata looked back down to her hands. "…..Hinata…."

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Naruto, I have a message for you…." Naruto looked behind him to see Sakura with her head down.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he ran over to her from standing on a bridge over a small river that flood in the village (He was waiting there for her).

"I'm sorry, Naruto….Your always there giving me a hand when ever I need it but when you ask me for help I couldn't……"

Naruto looked away from Sakura but then gave a hug to her. Sakura was surprise to be in Naruto's arms and just returned the hug with her own. "It's alright, Sakura-chan. I shouldn't have sent you anyways. This is my battle…" Naruto then pulled them apart. "It's alright." Naruto then gave her his warm smile that would make anyone smile back at him.

Sakura then looked down. "….That's not the news I wanted to tell you, Naruto…" Naruto looked at her confused. "Hinata-chan, told me to tell you that….She doesn't want to talk or see you for awhile or until something is official in her family….I'm sorry Naruto….."

Naruto pulled Sakura's chin up so she could look at him. "You didn't do anything, Sakura-chan. Why are you saying sorry for?"

"Naruto, you finally hold someone dear to your heart and that person just pushed you away!" Sakura told Naruto as she pushed Naruto's hand off of her face.

"…..Still doesn't answer my question….." Naruto told her with a small smirk.

"I know what you're trying to do, Naruto! Don't try to change the subject!" Sakura yelled at him.

Naruto looked away from her and slowly started to walk away from her. Sakura looked at the back of Naruto as he was leaving her. "It's alright, Sakura-chan…..It's not like its a new feeling for me…."

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Neji and Hinata were both sitting in a room together now as everyone had left them there after the meeting. Neji was looking at Hinata the whole time as Hinata was looking down at her hands.

"Hinata-sama, what are you going to do now?" Neji asked as he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Neji-kun, you don't have to call me sama anymore since now….were to be wed…." Hinata told him. Neji was surprised by Hinata. Ever since they were given the news about being married to each other, Hinata had stopped stuttering by a lot. He couldn't understand it.

He couldn't tell if it was just because she was finally able to break the habit or if it was something else. Deep in side of him, he hopped it was because she was happy, happy to be with him. He never would speck his feeling to Hinata though until he knows she feels the same way he did. He would never be able to live with the pain if she would turn him down.

Neji then stood up and walked over to Hinata, making her look up to him. Neji stood there for a bit till he sat down. "That's not what I mean……What about Naruto?" Neji pulled himself to ask Hinata.

"……W-what about him, Neji-kun?..." Hinata asked with out looking at him. Neji couldn't believe what Hinata just said. He then asked again only to hear nothing.

"Don't you still like him, Hinata?" Neji asked as he looked down to his hands that rest on his lap. His hands were forming fists as he waited for her respond.

Hinata looked over to him and was taken back to see that Neji looked as though he was worried about something. She then looked back down to her own lap and said softly, "I don't think that matters anymore…..Besides. I think this is for the best…..For Naruto-kun….."

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Naruto was now sitting on a roof top that was three houses away from the Hyuuga Clan house hold. The sun was setting down now and the sky was a warm yellow and red as little cloud were coming together. Naruto was looking down to the Hyuuga Clan and seemed out of it.

"Just go see her, Usuratonkachi." Naurto looked behind him to see Sasuke there with him. Sasuke had come back after two years had pasted from the defeat of Orochimaru. He was out looking for his brother and had found him but sadly the results were the same. He couldn't defeat Itachi and had realized that the power he was looking for might be back at Konoha, home, with his friends.

He noticed how everyone he ran into as he traveled alone had grown in power. He saw it a lot in Naruto. Naruto wasn't just changing in power though but also in personality. So when he finally ran into Naruto and his team once again, he gave up and decided to come back to Konoha with them. Even though Konoha was going to be there with open arms for him to come back, it still doesn't change history for him.

Since he was fighting along with Orochimaru, they have to keep a close eye on him for the time being and show his loyalty to Konoha. He's been doing non-stop missions making it hard to see him around Konoha, so seeing him there out of the blue wasn't something Naruto was expecting to see.

"Sasuke? When did you get here?" Naruto asked as Sasuke sat down next to him and gave a small sigh.

* * *

Naruto: Heirii, is it true that the next chapter is the finale one?!!

Heirii: Yup! I believe the next chapter will fill everyone's heart with joy or sadness, depending if you like what happens.

Naruto: Does Hinata-chan finally find out who, Kyuubi is?

Heirii: I'm not telling you here!

Kyuubi: Do I get to kill someone?

Heirii: I'm not saying anything!


	6. Help?

Untold Secrets

Heirii: Ok, I'm just going to strait out tell you my readers, if I have anymore …. . Umm the only reason why I haven't up dated the story is for I don't know what to do next in the story. I mean this story was meant to be just a one shot but that kind of changed on me so yeah. I have on idea what I'm doing anymore.

So, I would like to ask people for feed back. If you wish for the last chapter where I will ended it very, very nice, may I say cuz it's the last chapter and I do believe every last chapter should be like that or if I should just stop.

If I do stop, I will be deleting all the chapters but the first one for I don't really care for those ones. I mostly like my first one. But, if I do finish my last chapter, I will fix up my chapters because it seems that people hate my grammar and I didn't really think my grammar compared that bad to other fanfics I've read –shrug- but yeah.

I will say sorry for my bad grammar and I will say that I have been working on it. I'm sorry you people have to deal with my disability with spelling and grammar, well then again. You really don't have to read my crap….Humm, what was I saying?

Oh, anyways, I'll be working on the chapters if I do make the next chapter but I would like to ask you people if you wish me to finish the story. If not, I'm cool with it. I'll start working on my other stuff and maybe finish my old, old Inuyasha Fic That's a big maybe.

Naurto: I want you to finish! I want to know what happens with Hinata-chan and I! Why can't I have my Hinata-chan!

Heirii: …Naurto-kun, get out of here. This was supposed to be just me talking to the readers. Leave, now.

Naruto: Well, what if I said that I'm a reader?

Heirii: …Your not….Cuz…..your just not.

Naurto: Wait! You were going to do something with the readers for being gone for so long! I want to help! PLEASE!

Heirii: …Fine. Just don't play around, got it?

Naurto: Yes! Ok, since Heirii has been gone for so long, she wants to hold a game for you people that we claim as the 'readers'.

Heirii: Yes, The game is who ever answers this one question first in the comments, gets to be in one of my Short story chapters.

Naruto: Yeah, she will also give you the chance to tell yourself a bit about yourself for the story if you win the contest or put your own idea into the storyline of the chapter. She will ask you also what characters you would like in them and-

Heirii: Ok, shut up. –shakes head side to side- Mostly, if you win, I will try to talk with you one on one. You my email me at or you can contact me on a website called, Gaiaonline. Yes, I'm a gaian on Gaia and the name is dori. Just like how I typed it and nothing else.

Sakura: Don't email her for we all know she doesn't read her mail.

Heirii: What the hell!? Now you're here? Go away! I never liked you so why should you be talking?

Sakura: …You don't like me? Why am I in your story then?

Heirii: Well to tell ya the truth, I was working on my other Naruto story that wasn't based on a one shot, and I have you in that story and yeah….I got it mixed up so I just mostly went with the flow…

Sakura: Wait what? What's your other Fanfic for Naurto about?

Heirii: Doesn't matter! I need to finish this contest thingy and I will check my email since theres a good reason to now, so ha!

Who ever answers this question first, wins. I will need to contact you some how to add you in the story or you can have the joy of just knowing that you won and you are better then the other readers [ Just kidding and not have to be in the story. Just let me know.

Now the question is, In the new Naurto Shippuuden, What is the groups name that Sasuke builds after Orochimaru was killed off?

Hint: Suigetsu is in the new Group.

Hinata: ….G-Good luck to all of yo-you…..

Kyuubi: This is stupid and a waste of time.

Heirii: Why do you say that?

Kyuubi: You never get reviews and I don't blame them. This story is boring.

Heirii: You know what, Kyuubi? I don't care what you say. Good Luck to the winner!


End file.
